


Quench That Strange-Ass Thirst: The Arcana x Female Reader

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Angst Stories, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, But mostly sex., Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, I’m Not Good At Male Reader, Medical Kink, Monster sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Kink, Neck Kissing, Not Just Sex Lol, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Smut Stories, Surprise Kissing, Tentacle Monsters, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Yandere, fluff stories, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Heyo! This is my second Arcana one shots book, welcome! Now I just want to say that a writer by the name @1V1 inspired me to write these so thanks for being you fam!Anyway, school has started an I have many requests so there will be slow updates. I’m sorry about that haha I hate school.Not all these stories will be smut, I write angst and fluff as well.I think that’s all I have to say, the first chapter will be short but it’s actually a headcanon I have been thinking about for Valdemar.Enjoy!Edit: Some of these might be ocs of mine. So if you don’t like that don’t even read this book lol.





	1. Chapter 1

Aight so I’m currently going through an episode and I’m ready to shimmy shimmy ko ko throw myself off a building. So distract me from those feels I felt as to write.

I also figured, who else should I start with other than bae? (Might do Volta next, she’s just so cute..) Anyway here we go.

Also this will have multiple series if you guys want.

-

_Valdemar didn’t necessarily sleep, no; they just couldn’t find it in themselves to do so, but they did nap which was currently happening._

_They laid stiff, on their back as though they were dead. Their eyes closed and face neutral except for a light crease forming in their temples._

_Dreams among demons such as themselves wasn’t unusual but they did barely happen. A dream for them though was basically like a memory or even a vision._

_-_

_“Val! Val look what I found!”_

_The small girl cried making the small creature perk up. Their hands caught with a small rodent wiggling to break free with little to no hope. A soft breeze blew through the forest, the grass moving with it and scents flooding their nose before they simply tossed the creature._

_The small rodent making a squeaking noise before scurrying away._

_The green skinned being stood up and walked over to their friend. A small girl with brown skin and short purple hair, a long white shirt hung over her a little dirty with mud but still managed to look like a dress on her._

_Val approached watching as she held something in her hands before squatting down next to her, a curious look in their pinkish eyes as the girl tilted her head and grinned._

_They smiled back a little scooting closer, both of their small thighs pressed together._

_“What is it Adalia? Did you find something of use?”_

_They questioned. The girl smirked before standing making them tilt their head up to look at her. She suddenly pushed her hands in their face, a flower crown made into the shape of an heart._

_“Tada! I wanted to make you something since you still seemed down about Railian dying. You like it?”_

_Pink eyes stood wide, surprised at the gift. Railian has been the girls brother and had also died out of nowhere. Adalia had actually seemed more upset that they were but it still affected them. They had always hung out whether it was in the forest, the markets, or anywhere else._

_Valdemar snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a sniffle. Their head snapping up once more to see the small girl crying. Tears running down her brown cheeks but she still tried to form a smile, her teeth bared and eyes blinking. The pink eyed creature stood suddenly grabbing her hands._

_A shock of electricity running through both of them and for a second she stopped looking up at them._

_“It’s ok, thank you Adalia. It’ll be ok, I’ll always be here.”_

_They spoke softly before taking the crown from her hands, carefully, before placing it up on her head instead. They smiled then let out a gasp when the girl tackled them._

_Everything seemed in slow motion as they fell down, the tears slowly drifting into the air, some petals from the flowers slipping from its ties, even her hair flowing. They watched in silence as the sun peered over her head, an angel had befriended them._

_When they landed she cried against their chest and they held her tightly, eyes up at the sky as they carefully ran their fingers through her hair._

_“**V-Val, it hurts...”**_

_She whimpered against their chest before peeking up shock filling her when she saw their face. Their tears were the color of blood, glistening in the sunlight as they stared at the sky, the grass tickling their skin but they didn’t seem to care as the hugged her closer, voice broken._

_“I..I know Adalia.. I’m sorry.”_

_Their spoke softly before burying their face in her hair, kissing her locks._

_“I’m sorry..”_

_-_

_Crimson eyes snapped open and the darkness of the dungeon room. Valdemar stared at the wall for a second in silence. They slowly started to dig their nails into the bed tearing holes in it._

_That’s right, they had cried that day. That had been the first time they had ever cried._

_At the time the only friends they had were Adalia and Railian. They had never told her but they were the reason the other died. They didn’t know how to say it to her but it was definitely them._

_They never told her that they were the one of the reasons the red plague was around at the time._

_ **The had killed him.** _

_However, they didn’t mean to._

_From the time the first showed up in that village they were hated. A demon, a child of satan that no one wanted and for a while that’s just how it was._

_Until they found them._

_-_

_Sorry for any grammatical errors._

\- A


	2. Vulgora X Fem! Reader || A Mates Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually they’re able to control it, that blood thirsty instinct to brutally pump themselves into her and force their eggs upon her. They are usually able to hold it in, lock themselves away until the season is over. It’s not like that this time...

“_Don’t touch me.” _

The Courtier growled rather harshly at her making her flinch pulling her hand back as if it had been slapped. A look of shock crossing her face before she huffed. 

It was late, the moon shining over the estate as the forest gave soft whispers in the dark. Vulgora sat in the edge of the bed, far and tense as they bared their sharp teeth at the girl as she laid across the soft crimson layers, a gown laid over her over her hip showing some (s/c) skin. 

She had only wanted them to stay the night like they usually did but she noticed how maybe once or twice a year they’d announce that they would be gone for a while and wouldn’t give her a chance to ask questions. 

“Vulgora..” 

She spoke softly a heavy shiver running down their back under the layer of loose night clothes, eyes slitting shining in the dark room like the creature they were. Their horns revealed showing the fiery red hair as she sat up. Their eyes following her every movement as she reached out for them again. 

Vulgora started to stand but she grabbed their horn making them freeze completely, a burning heat like lava flooding their veins as they stared at her hunger in their eyes, dangerous and hot. 

“Just..I want you like this. What lover would I be if I couldn’t handle your heat?” 

She smiled lightly as they felt their mouth fall open a little. They hadn’t know she’d figured it out and that was probably due to their constant worrying of it approaching. Everything was quiet as she purred, hand gripping the horn a little tighter before jerking It grinning at the low growl that left their throat. 

Vulgora gripped her wrist as carefully as they could before pushing it away. They were so close, so close to the animal in them taking over and she was the reason why. Hell, just looking at her was making it hard to focus. Her soft (lip/color) lips tilting up in the softest of smiles, and her smooth exposed neck.. not to mention those well rounded hips..

”V-Vulgora?” 

The girl gave a surprised stutter when the other was on top of her in a second. Their clawed hands pinning hers down to the soft blankets as ragged breaths left through their lips. Eyes heated..they almost seemed angry. Their body scream feral and she whimpered biting her lip, her eyes starting to drift to avoid the heated gaze. 

“Fucking. Look. At. Me.” 

They growled so lowly she actually felt fear prick her senses. Vulgora could easily end her, tear out her throat and fuck her limp body until it was just a pile of flesh. However, they wouldn’t. She looked up at them again and a startled yip left her lips when they smashed their lips together. 

Her eyes blown wide as a forked tongue pressed forcibly pass her lips and teeth sinking into her mouth. Their tongue thick and hot, it felt like a heated stone or fire even. She didn’t care either way as her mind started to swim, mouth opening wider as she let out cute little whimpers some drool dripping down the side of her mouth as they growled against her. 

Vulgora bit down on her lip suddenly making her jump as the taste of blood flooded her mouth. As they pulled away she stared up at them before slyly sticking out her pink tongue to taste herself. The metallic taste making her pout for a second and the creature above her watched intently. 

Vulgora pulled away, ripping off the fabrics that covered their scar covered chest and y/n perked at the view. Vulgora of course had a gorgeous physique, even with so many deep but heal scar tissue. They weren’t as skinny as Valdemar (who wasn’t bone they were simply thinner but with a toned body), they were a little thicker, a firm chest and tight ripples that would possibly worry any virgin. She slowly went from their chest to their lightly pudgy stomach resisting the coo that wanted to leave her lips to the baggy pants they wore on their rounded hips. 

Her face started to heat up and the being above her purred, a low sound that sounded strangely like the ground breaking apart.. her eyes fixated on the bulge in their pants that squirmed and throbbed ready to be freed. 

Vulgora leaned closer sticking their tongue out to lick her cheek before growling in her ear. 

“**_Touch it, pull me out and rub me my little pet. I’ll give you a treat if you do a good job.” _**

And hell she believed every word. She whimpered lightly reaching forward between their legs happy to serve their lover before cupping the lifted area. Vulgora immediately let out an inhuman sound pressing their hips forward for more and y/n bit her lip fondling it. 

It was heavy, like surprisingly so and she could already feel the heat of it. It wiggled and Vulgora breathes against her baring those sharp teeth as a warning for her to stick her hand in. Quickly she did so pressing her hand pass the rim and gripping the member inside, suctions immediately wrapping around her fingers pulling her closer tickling the flesh, one of her fingers grazed a soaking wet opening much like a pussy and Vulgora let out a loud roar bucking, that finger slipping inside surrounded by a hellish heat. 

“_There! Right fucking there pet!” _

They yelled before gripping your neck squeezing it making her sputter for a second. Her own pussy wet by now before something probed her palm, firm and slimy and it slid against her hand large and fat and she couldn’t help but squeeze it which resulted and Vulgora smashing their lips together once more harsh sucking her bleeding lip before forcing their tongue in her mouth once more catching her moans.

Vulgora pulled away when she started to wiggle needing air in her lungs and they pushed her back on the bed releasing her throat that now held a rather large bruise. They pulled down their pants showing their cock. Small tentacles surrounded it, all red and wiggling in excitement leaking small drops of lubricant, their cock stood proudly from the cunt that held it, slick and ready to penetrate and Y/n bit her lip looking at it. 

Vulgora was fucking big and she could already imagine them fucking her open, imagine the bulge that they could form in her. She wonder what their cum felt like and what they looked like when they came. She’d definitely pull on those horns too just to see them react. 

Y/n whimpered pulling up her gown like a good slut presenting themselves to their master, her panties holding a wet slick spot that Vulgora immediately pressed a nail to, said nail poking her urethra making her gasp and shudder against the pillows. They purred rubbed it a couple times before pressing their thumb to her covered clit firmly pressing their other hand on her lower abdomen as she jumped letting out a loud cry. 

“V-Vulgora!~ Master please!~” 

She cooed and the creature grinned a wide toothy grin that would have scared anyone else off had it not been her. Their tentacles and cock throbbing and leaking impatience showing through such actions. 

“_**Yes yes, my precious little breeding whore.” **_

They spoke, voice lower then it was a while ago. Voice husky and primal as their eyes glowed brightly, the hand closest to her heat moving before snatching her panties off listening to the gasp she let out as air ran over her leaking cunt and the shredded sound filled the room. They tossed them to the floor without a care before slapping their clit a couple times loving the way she jumped and whined at each strike. 

“_I’ll take care of you. Only I can do such a thing.” _

They growled leaning closer, moving their hips as their tentacles immediately stick to her inner thighs kissing and bruising the flesh as their cock rocked between her folds. 

“_Only I am allowed to see that face you’re making. Those bloody fucking lips and those bright flushed cheeks.” _

They murmured darkly and before she could reply they pulled their hips back before snapping them forward, their cock pushing threw her, spreading her pussy open, stretching it as their phallus pressed deep into her tickling the small entrance of her cervix. 

Y/n jerked, legs jumping in the air only to be caught by them, their clawed hands cupping under her thighs holding her firmly, nails digging into her flesh as they pushed them up forcing her into positive as they looked over her. Their magic seeping from them... thick, hot and heavy tickling her flesh before her gown was torn open revealing her lace bra and stomach. 

Her mind was hazy but she forced herself to look as Vulgora slowly licked a thick line from her clit to the middle of her breast feeling the tensing and quivering muscles under her layers of flesh. They kissed that spot leaving her arching against their mouth before pulling away a little to speak. Their golden eyes more of a silver now as they watched her breathless and sensitive reactions. 

“_Only I am allowed to give you this pleasure. Only I am allow to breed you like the slut you are. Me. Only me.” _

They hissed, tongue flicking between their lips before slipping back into their mouth. They drew their hips back slowly before slamming in once more opening the entrance of her cervix in the process. Her body arched hotly, sweat dripping heavily off her body as her hands reached for them gripping their shoulders before dragging down their scarred chest leaving heavy red lines in their chest.

”_V-Vulgora!~” _

She cried out pushing weakly on their chest as they roughly rolled their hips against her milking her at this point, cervix open around the tip of their phallus as they bit down on her bra yanking their head back, ripping the offending garment off literally like a beast... spiting it out to the side of the bed not caring about it before they started a harsh pace kissing and sucking her nipples. 

Their hips snapped back and fourth as her eyes were wide, tongue hanging out her mouth and drool slipping from the corners. Her body tingling all over as Vulgora became her everything. Became her mate, her obsession, her world. 

She could only see them right now, tears leaking from her eyes cheeks a deep red as they bred her. Their thrust so powerful the bed slammed into the wall multiple times until something crumbled which she was pretty sure was the wall giving out. 

Her hands in their hair tugging, yanking even before she gripped their horns and suddenly they froze. 

Y/n was allowed to come down from her high, loosening her grip on the appendages worried she had just fucked up. Her ragged pants coming out strangled thanks to the fear. Vulgora had stopped, looking dead at her collarbone before slowly tilting their head up. Y/n’s eyes widened as they stared at each other. 

Vulgora’s eyes were so slitted, they put a full feline to shame, eyes glowing and teeth sharp in the smile they gave. They chuckled lowly some of their magic twisting and shooting around the room and at this point it really was like fucking the devil. (Which of course wasn’t true. Vulgora in heat was one this, Valdemar was another but the actual devil? Don’t even play him..) Vulgora dug their nails deeper in her flesh watching as she gasped as she started to bleed, thighs quivering as her slick started to cover the blankets. 

Fuck, she was scared..terrified even but oh so fucking wet. 

Her pussy clenched hard on the cock as a couple tentacles slipped into her ass, spreading her open and playing with her already sensitive body watching as she withered and begged for that orgasm that was looming so close but drifting away at the same time. She wanted them and only them. 

She refused to take anyone else in her and that was her final answer. She’d bind herself to Vulgora forever. 

“V-Vulgora please! Breed me master please! Oh please!~” 

She babbled loosing her mind as her hands reached and grabbed at their sides pulling desperately at them, clawing their already marked flesh wanting them again. Her own magic flooding the room mixing strangely with there’s. 

_A dance of true mates. _

Vulgora shushed her rolling their hips as they shifted, clawed toes digging into the sheets as a low chuckle left them. 

“_Pull on them again.” _

They purred and damn it she did and the result was a loud growl before their hips bucked. If it wasn’t for them holding her so tightly she would have launched away, her hands tightened, rubbed and squeezed those fucking horns as her orgasm started to flood her. Vulgora sucking and biting on every inch of flesh wanting to let others know who she belonged to. Who she worshipped and who she worked for. She was theirs and they were hers. 

“_**G-Good girl~ cum...cum for you master.” **_

They grunted and she did, her back arching so hard they feared that she’d snap it. Her legs crossing over their back pulling them closer as they bit down on her flooding her insides with molten hot cum making her gasp in shock as a second orgasm crashed over them, their creams gushing out onto the ruined bed before she went boneless. 

Hee body collapsing on the bed as she panting, sweat all over her as she lowered her hands. 

A weak smile found her lips before she petted their cheek giggling softly at that purr that came once more knowing that later if she brought it up that they’d only deny making such a noise. She was exhausted and it showed. Vulgora had calmed down as well, purring as they pulled their nails from her, coated in blood as they cupped her hand nuzzling it before kissing the palm, then bending it to kiss carefully along her knuckles. 

She watched in fascination not minding the warm blood dripping from her, it was rare to see Vulgora so soft and sweet. Extremely so. They could be passionate yes but not like this, this was different. 

When they looked up at her their eyes had still been glowing and silver, slowly changing back to their golden hue as they carefully pulled out, tentacles soft now and phallus going back into their mysterious pussy. For a second she blushed again, she wondered if they’d ever allow her to eat them out. Maybe not though...

They kissed her softly this time, her eyes fluttering shut as they gently rubbed any spots that would probably become sore soon. There was a swelling in them, no one had ever been able to handle their heat...either running away or dying immediately as it begun yet this woman took them so...eagerly. So happily, so willingly. 

It shocked them in a sense but it made them. Happy? Relieved even that they found such a mate. 

“_I love you, my dear little mortal.” _

They spoke softly against her lips humming lightly when she gave a tired giggle, sleep starting to take over her. They’d take care of any injuries then. Her voice was a whisper but they still heard it clearly and sighed softly as it floated in their head. 

“_I love you too, Vulgora. My love.” _


	3. Valerius x Thicc! Reader || Milk Me Daddy

Requested by: @geekyarmorel sorry if this sucked haha ^^’forgive me later

Includes: Teasing, oral sex (penis and mouth), fingering, exhibition kink maybe, rough oral, cumminilings (I might have spelled that wrong..), creaming, choking, and that’s it I think.

-

There are three things you need to know before you read this. One, she was fucked. Definitely so, all that teasing and flirting has finally caught up to her. Two, she knew she should have stopped but oh the way her loins burned for this man, how wet he made her just by looking at her. Three, Valerius could be a patient man but this had been the last straw. There was definitely no way she was getting away now.

Her face pressed against the smooth walls as he found his spot right behind her. His smaller hips pressed against her own larger ones. His hand gripping both of hers holding it behind her back as she squirmed against him. The ends of her dress shaking against the newly polished floors as the courtiers pressed harder against her.

"Stop moving, I'm not letting go."

He growled lowly into her ear and with a shudder she bit her lip. Finally she had broke him. All the teasing, touches, and words had finally made him snap.

His free hand trailed down her wide hips before he shuffled his hand under her silks pressing his dominant hand to her slick watch her toss her head back with a gasp.

"V-Val~..."

She whimpered as he pressed an open mouth kiss to her now exposed throat feeling as she swallowed. His eyes narrowed and dark rolling his middle finger in circles against her hard clit until she bucked back into him, their hips grinding together and he couldn't help the growl that left his chest.

"Shush it up. I told you not to do it."

-

"Y/n, dear.. don't think of what I'm pretty sure you're already thinking about.."

The male grumbled as his smooth soft lips found the rim of his wine glass once more, taking a long sip before pulling his lips away licking his lips.

She watched him, her eyes scanned to the side as she laid by him. A book in her hands and she couldn't help but bite her lip. Teasing him at the party would be hilarious, whenever she did such a thing in public he'd always end up flustered and so cute. How could she not tease him?

Calmly she looked away reading the lines in her book once more. The party didn't start until a couple hours so she had time to think of a plan.

"Love, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She hummed and bright eyes looked at her and she shuddered at how intense they felt on her body.

Valerius cupped her naked thigh making her wiggle a little and he squeezed it tightly towering over her. Their eyes clashed and he frowned.

"You do. I'm serious. Don't. Do. It."

Oh, she was definitely going to do it.

-

Well she had done it definitely, first was them getting there. The sun had been falling getting replaced by its counterpart, the moon as the sat in the carriage. Horse hooves beating the ground as they sat next to each other. The chauffeur calling out to them how it'd only be a little while till they got there.

Valerius held his glass of wine as he always did in one hand, his head resting in the other as he looked out the window to watch the sky darken.

To be honest he hated these parties, taking the time to introduce himself as the consul when he could be at home resting in his bed alongside his lover. He could be kissing her softly and petting her wide hips carefully showing how much he loved her and her squishy body. He sighed lightly before raising the glass to his lips once more closing his lips on the rim and taking a slip.

Suddenly he jerked letting out a choked sound as he pulled the glass away, covering his mouth at the coughing fit that built in his chest. His eyes sharp looking to the girl who perked, her hand test awfully close to his crotch rubbing slowly at his inner thigh. Lucio gave him a confused look which he forced a calm look gripping the girl's hand with his free one before giving her a look.

He didn't need words to tell her to stop. To behave herself while at this party, his look was enough. She stopped of course to tilt her head away, hiding a rather prominent smirk.

The second being while he was speaking to the courtiers, she stood in front of him as he caressed her (h/l) (h/c) hair. They most likely weren't paying attention but they sure acted like it. He stopped from a second when she pushed her hips back against his smaller but firm ones. A startled gasp leaving his lips. They noticed it, Vulgora lifting a neat brow while Valdemar smirked lightly. Volta peering up confused while Vlastomil blushed lightly.

The third time had been while he was chatting with the countess at the drink table refilling his glass for perhaps the 20th time in the last hour. Y/n had approached him a smile on her lips after talking to that ever so worrying doctor who he definitely NEVER got jealous over. She wrapped her arms around him pressing against his back making a warmth blossom.

For a second he smiled, happy she was showing him attention only for a deep blush to cover his features as her hands slipped under his clothes and into his trousers gripping his soft cock. It took nothing but a few strokes to get him fuzzy as he bit his lip lowering his head a heavy blush on his cheeks, hand crushing the glass forming a crack.

Nadia didn't even have the chance to ask if he was fine before Valerius set down the glass with a light slam. He then turned grabbing his lover's wrist gripping it when she jumped.

"Sorry Countess, Nadia. I must leave for a moment with Y/n here. Please excuse us."

He stared down at you. Gaze looming and sharp and she couldn't help the shudder than ran over her whole body, legs rubbing together for a second. Valerius watched the movement closely before whisking her away through the crowd.

-

She started to cry when her third orgasm crashed over her, shaking her body to the core as her cream surrounded his fingers dripping onto the polished floors. She trembled in his lap, tight ropes digging into the flesh of her wrist as her toes curled and thighs twitched over his own. She could hear his low pants and feel his bulge pressing firmly against his pants but he just wouldn't give in.

Her voice was fucked up, broken and breathless as she called out to him.

"V-Valer- AH! Val!~"

She cried out tossing her head back as he harshly curled his fingers smearing her creams as he rubbed the roof of her messy pussy. He watched her humming against her neck as he used his thighs to keep her open. They had found a bedroom, Valerius had shove her inside the second they had gotten away from the crowd. They faced the door way as he sat on the bed milking her pussy like the cute little fuck she was. To be honest he wanted them to get caught, to show how lewd his lovable fluffy wife was when she begged for his cock. Hell, he even shuddered at the thought.

He gave a dark smirk before reaching up her body, soft but strong hands rolling over her soft stomach past her delicious hard nipples to her smooth throat that he planned on marking up soon enough. His digits wrapped around her squeezing her as she let out a choked moan just the way he thought she would. His eyes seemed to glow in the moon lit room like the beast that he secretly was. The beast she didn't know he was.

His fingers slipping from her trembling open pussy, he creams following slipping onto the floor as she went limp against her whimpering as tears soaked her eyes.

Her legs jumping as he slapped her clit then her tired sloppy hole before he twisted her clit watching how her body move on it's own trying to get away but captured by the painful pleasure.

"V-Val ack!~"

She choked as his hand tightened, he peered over her shoulder looking at her tear stained cheeks and blood red cheeks.

"Are you sorry? Do you apologize for what you'd done? Do you want me to forgive you?"

He spoke slowly, voice low as he kissed her earlobe fingers lightly touching over her clit as he looked at her. She nodded shakily choking out a yes and slowly the hand around her neck dropped and she coughed taking in air. He pushed her down on the floor as she turned to face him thighs still shaking as he looked down at her with a demonic gaze. The bulge in his slacks ready to burst out and make a presentation of sorts.

She felt..dread. Now she knew how serious he had been and upon realizing it she pulled out his cock blushing at the hiss he gave as cool air ran over the soaked head.

"Go ahead..suck it Darling."

He encouraged and she opened her mouth before sinking down his head, her eyes teary as she looked up at him watching as he tossed his head back and cursed. One of his hands moving to her hair petting it, running his hand through it as she bobbed her head carefully. That is until his second hand grabbed her head.

"Come on Darling, take all of me yes!"

Valerius called out as he slammed her head down forcing his cock down her throat as she gagged, eyes wide and tears falling, cheeks crimson red and hands grabbing at his thighs.

He had been holding on so long that he couldn't help it. Couldn't help how rough he was being or how he shot his cum down her throat watching as her eyes rolled back and her cheeks puffed up, cum slipping from the corners of her mouth as he held her head shaking thanks to his orgasm, eyes slitted.

"That's it, good girl."

-

Ok guys I know it's short but literally I've been working on this for like the last two weeks in a half. I had to get it out.

I was going to put some penetration in this but I got lazy and I gotta shit so yeah. Not to mention I still have many other requests for different fandoms so I must work on those as well.

Ugh really wish I got paid for this shit but whatever...

Sorry if it jumps all over the place as well. I'm only human.

Hope you guys liked it anyway. I might do a part two idk.

-A


	4. Fem! Reader x All Courtiers || Open Your Legs, Little Magician - Part 1: Vlastomil x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all saw the title tf. I’d gladly have Vlastomil breed me. The lack of fanfics for the courtiers is disgusting and I’m disappointed smh.

If you have noticed from the title this is going to be a juicy one.. I’m here to earn now that is is one of my major fantasies for The Arcana so you can judge if you want but I won’t fucking care because I know for a fact considering how many of you liked the Nsfw with Arcana post I made...that you all get hella horny just like me.   
  


Um so I’m not sure how to do explain what I’m about to write but please work with me here...  
  


Kinks Included: breeding kink, edge play, dom/sub, primal, medical kink, role play, Service Top Vlastomil, sensation play, rough sex, pet play, cock and ball torture, overstimulation, oral sex, consensual nonconsent, consent, collaring, aftercare.   
  


What To Look Forward To/Watch Out For: sex between literally everyone...Vulgora x Valdemar, Vulgora x Vlastomil, Vlastomil x Volta, Valdemar x Vlastomil, Vulgora x Volta, Valdemar x Valerius. Roles can and will be switched wherever I feel like it. Also...A LOT OF P*RN SCENES HERE!   
  


Enjoy Babes! Also if anyone wants to do a literate rp, join a Arcana server I plan on making, or simply talk about kinks hmu!   
  


-

When Valdemar came up to you the last thing you suspected them to bring up was something like that.. something as lewd as sharing yourself with the other courtiers.. What even made them think of that, sure sometimes you would notice that hungry look in Vulgora’s eyes when you sat in Valdemar’s lap or how Volta bit her lip around you from time to time but really this had never come to mind.   
  


You would have never thought of them asking that of you nor have you ever thought of agreeing to such.   
  


Next week, 10:44 pm. That was the time, the plan to meet each other...when all the lights were out and not so many eyes would be around. The only time everyone would be free from their busy schedules in order to breed like rabbits. You were... excited. Excited to do this under their noses- away from the eyes of the Count and Countess. You wondered what they would do if they knew you, their precious little witch, would be skipping a meeting with them in order for a night of pleasures. Honestly you couldn’t care less especially not with Vlastomil towering over you at the moment, your body bent over the desk- books tossed down on the floor as he’s hands ran over your body.   
  


How’d you get here? Well to be honest you didn’t know for sure. You had been alone looking around for something to do when a presence suddenly made itself known. For a second you thought it was Valdemar but with the energy you knew better. You greeted Vlastomil with a sweet grin, his height making you look up at him like a child to a parent. He returned the look before swinging on closer to you, invading person space but you didn’t mind.   
  


“Y/n! Darling! I was just looking for you, are you busy?”   
  


He asked looking around at the area you decided to surround yourself in. The lights off and just a candle to light the way. The candle flickered as you purred.   
  


“Of course not Praetor, what can I assist you with today?”   
  


You asked coyly before looking over him biting you lip, now that you thought about it you only talked about the plan with Valdemar, did everyone else know? You didn’t now but as you looked over his body you notice a rather large bulge in his trousers and a blush coloring his cheeks. You smirked feeding into that horny side of you, feeding the slut that his behind closed doors.   
  
  
  


“Did your worm get out again Praetor sir?~” 

You teased closing the distance as you playfully tugged on his robes making him come closer, he came over until the small of your back met the desk and his hands caging you in. Vlastomil giggled leaning down kissing your cheek which you gladly permitted, his lips cool against your hot skin as he kisses led to your exposed neck. You shivered snaking your hand in front of his pants before cupping the heavy load he was supporting. You felt him shiver, his cock twitching making you purr once more. He bit down on your neck making you jump a little feeling the sharp fangs.   
  


“Not yet~ Did Quaestor tell you of our plans yet?”   
  


You nodded rubbing him, you hand rubbing up and down, squeezing him, groping in love with the feeling in of him in your smaller hands. He loved it too, before Valdemar told you of any plans you did have a little something for each courtier..When it came to Vlastomil you did get touchy with each other but nothing like this before but shit, you didn’t mind. Vlastomil grabbed your dress, pulling it up revealing your thighs, stockings hugging them. His hand slithered between your legs, his middle finger pressing firmly against your clothed clit.   
  


You jerked, hips bucking at the sudden touch your hand moving from his cock to his hip. Your nails digging into the fabrics wanting him closer. You moaned wrapping your other arm around his shoulders as your breath hitched.   
  


“V-Vlastomil~”   
  


He giggled as his finger slipped past you panties which were quickly growing wet. He teased you entrance, the digit sliding in and out rubbing against your pink insides. You trembled around him whining when he pulled the talented fingers away. He kissed you ear catching your slowly drifting attention.   
  


“Turn around little magician, as much as I want to breed you now is not the time. We must hurry”   
  


He let you go and quickly, like a trained dog you flipped over ready to get your treat.   
  


-

You bit your lip peeking back at him as his hands found your hips, his front pressed against your back as he shuddered. Even in the dark room you could see his heavy blush and you cooed a little, your panties slick with need as you rolled your hips back against that heavy noticeable bulge. Vlastomil grunted lightly, his cock twitching in his pants as he pulled up your shirt showing your underwear and the soaked part between your thighs. You shuddered getting impatient, you shouldn’t be doing this..one reason being that to between the Count and Countess was like wishing for death and not to mention you knew the others would be angry.   
  


However, the burning in your belly was getting worse... a coil that could only be released once you were filled to the brim with seed, bred like some sex slave, manhandled like some slut. Oh god you were so wet..  
  


“Come on Praetor~ Hurry up, we don’t have much time- haah~”   
  


He stops you giving your plump ass a quick slap, the hit making you jump and look forward again as he leans against you, over you, on top of you. His robes running over your back as he hand moves between you legs cupping your pussy, massaging the clothed clit...chuckling as you tremble, shaking lewdly under him. He’s in your ear, his lips clasping around the sensitive flesh before both his tongues dart out teasing you. He hums as he tugs your panties aside carefully running a nail around your vulva.   
  


You jump, a gasp leaving your lips as your hips snap back to meet his desperate for more touch. You want it, want it so fucking bad. You couldn’t wait till next week and Vlastomil was currently being one reason.   
  


“It’s a few thousand years too soon for YOU to be bossing me around, little magician. Be patient or suffer the consequences.”   
  


He spoke with a teasing edge, even so, you could tell how serious he was. That didn’t stop you from whining like a little bitch though. He seemed to ignore it, voices from outside catching your ears and for a second you grew worried, his hand tugging the panties aside exposing your heat to cool air and you arched letting out a little moan. His cock was suddenly on you, you wondered if he had used some of his demon power to free himself but as he pulled back and slid his cock between your folds your found that you didn’t really care for the answer. His hands on your ass kneeding the mass panting as he watched his cock in and out from between your thighs.  
  


The grinding of his cock, slipping and sliding against you as you held your thighs shut had you whimpering. Slick, wet and sloppy sounds coming out as he sped up, lean hips slapping against your own as your clit grew harder, more sensitive. The last thing you expected was for one of his thrust to angle and his throbbing cock to slam into you. The sensation surprised both of you and a cry of pain and pleasure almost came out of you, quickly he covered your mouth groaning as he pressed over your back firmly rolling his hips just the right way to be massaging your g-spot.  
  


You choked out a sob, an orgasm rushing through you making you tremble all over as you coating his cock in your liquid. He let out a gasp before slowing his hips leaning over to chuckle in your ear. It was teasing once again, to rile you up...and you fucking loved it. The hand over your mouth trailed down to your throat, clasping around it tightening as his other hand gave you ass another slap. You choked out a moan, eyes rolling and cheeks a dark crimson as he spoke.   
  


“Already, my little magician? I haven’t even done anything drastic yet...”   
  


He pouted against you leaning in to kiss your lips tilting your chin his way, you happily returned it, legs shaking uncontrollably at the sex no human man had ever giving you. You were a little embarrassed, he really had done little and you came like a faucet. Any human man you slept with weren’t as nearly as good, couldn’t tease you G-spot like Vlastomil had just done.. you moaned against his mouth wiggling your hips, you sloppy pussy squeezing his stiff cock as he hummed. His tongues slid out licking your bottom lip before he pulled away letting go of your throat. The voices in the hall still present as he pulled out, his cock long and veiny, your orgasm running down the underside dripping off his balls and you found the want to suck him off. You whines though turning your head to glare at him.   
  


“W-what are you doing, where a-are you going? We’re not finished yet!”   
  


You spoke brattily. He chuckled pulling his trousers back up, stuffing himself back into his pants. Once finished he came back and place his hand on your ass, he spread you cheeks revealing the flushed pink pussy of yours and tight asshole which he could gaureente wouldn’t stay tight for long. Air seeping in your pussy made you shudder- moving your hips a little made a farting sound and he cooed. His eyes looked to yours making you blush more.   
  


“Careful with how you speak darling, you’ll get more sooner or later. For now, you’ll have to deal with it. I must go now, duty calls. Good luck getting the smell of me off you.”   
  


He smiled innocently as he gave your ass one last slap, a hand bruise appearing much like the others colored your (s/c) skin before he gently rubbed the mass before turning on his heel.   
  


“Good luck darling, you’ll need it.”   
  


He growled the last part before opening the doors, light flooding the room kissing your skin before he closed the door behind him leaving you there needy for more. You scoffed though a bit pouty, as you got up on slightly shaky legs. You felt a little sore but it was bearable, you slid your panties back up huffing at the wet feeling they still held.. you pulled your shirt back down watching as it fluttered before walking over to the door. You peeked out, you didn’t want any of the more ‘loyal’ servants to figure anything out.   
  


It was clear, some people were still around but not so many that you couldn’t slip away. Vlastomil most have made some room for you.. it did take two to tango afterall, if you got caught he did too. He slid out the room fixing your messy hair as you went off to continue your day elsewhere. 


	5. Wanna Join? Hmu! Comment!

Who wants to join my Arcana server? I’m currently working on getting the bot to do the right thing but after that I’ll be ready. If you want to join text me here then I’ll send the link uwu! 


End file.
